Something Bluer, Something Newer, Something Truer
by Aisuru1
Summary: Added more sequels. A week after Willow cast the spell to make her will be done, her reversal spell reverses! Giles is blind again, Xander is being hunted by demons, and Buffy... Has anybody seen Buffy? Now a new spell, a BtVS TV show? A choas demon?
1. Something Bluer 1 of 1

[Buffy/Spike][UE]One Hour Challenge #3  
  
Title: Something Bluer  
  
Author: Aisuru  
  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Challenge Response Fanfic #3. Written in 72 minutes sheepish grin. A week after Willow cast the spell to make her will be done, her reversal spell reverses! Giles is blind again, Xander is being hunted by demons, and Buffy. Has anybody seen Buffy?  
  
"I say, those bananas look rather orange!" Giles said as he looked through the groceries Buffy had brought to his house.  
  
"That would be because they are carrots," Buffy responded. She looked at him with concern. "I thought Willow fixed your eyes," she added.  
  
"Yes, so did I," he answered, "but it would appear that Willow's reversal spell is reversing."  
  
There was a long pause before Buffy gasped in horror. "Oh, no!" she cried. "Does that mean."  
  
"I am rather worried about that myself," was his response.  
  
It had been a week since Willow had cast, and later reversed, her 'my will be done' spell, which had stricken Giles with blindness, turned Xander into a literal demon magnet, and provided Buffy and Spike the romantic inclinations associated with being the newly engaged couple they mistook themselves to be. If Giles' blindness was recurring, Buffy realized, it was possible that her feelings for Spike would return.  
  
"Giles! We have to do something! I can't go through that again!" Even as Buffy spoke these words she remembered flashes of exactly what 'that' entailed. She had complained about 'Spike lips, lips of Spike' when the spell had first been reversed, but the kisses had actually been quite nice at the time. Spike's lips were cool to the touch, so different from the vile remembrance of Parker's warm, insincere touch. Spike's lips had been tender and worshipful one moment and bubbling over with passionate enthusiasm the next. She had only been his fiancée for an evening, but she had experienced that talented tongue's dual with her own, the nipping of his blunt teeth on her lip.  
  
"Buffy? I say, are you all right?" Giles' voice broke into Buffy's dreamy remembrance, and she jumped, startled and, she noted, not nearly ashamed enough at the topic of her wandering thoughts. She was glad that his weakening eyes would miss her blush. She muttered a noncommittal phrase before escaping into the darkening evening.  
  
***  
  
It was a dark and boring night. A night you could throw tantrums on and steal cookies. Spike had, in fact, eaten the last of the cookies he had nicked from the local convenience store, and was now attempting the tantrum. He drained the last drops of vodka from the bottle he had been nursing before hurling it against the wall of his crypt, grinning in satisfaction as the bottle exploded into millions of sparkling fragments of glass.  
  
"Sparkling, just like her eyes," he muttered before shaking himself roughly and allowing a feral growl to escape. "No! I won't let this happen, not again. She's the Slayer, and if it weren't for this bloody chip I'd." He paused mid-rant as he envisioned all the things he could do to Buffy, with Buffy, were he free of the chip. Wonderful, violent things that would make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, just bloody stop it!" he roared to himself.  
  
"Stop what?" a voice said behind him.  
  
He spun around, annoyed that he - a master vampire - could be so distracted as to miss something as potentially life-threatening as the Slayer's entrance into his lair. He also found himself enchanted by her beauty and feline grace as she approached him. He just stared at her until she repeated her question: "Stop what?"  
  
"What?" he asked, taking his own predatory step towards her.  
  
Buffy looked more closely at Spike, watching the movement of his muscles under his shirt, the promise of violence and something much more enticing in his burning gaze. Suddenly neither could remember that a question had been asked. Their eyes held only answers.  
  
Their lips met, fire on ice, and they melted into each others' arms.  
  
***  
  
Willow was lounging on her bed, her back propped up against the headboard, when the phone rang. She was thankful for the interruption. As much as she had loved her Introduction to Psychology course when the semester began, now all it did was remind her of Oz's departure. She was sure that she had most of the disorders mentioned in her text, and that she would be both alone and - lucky her - crazy for the rest of her life.  
  
"Hello, Willow speaking," she said into the phone, forcing herself to use her I'm-inherently-a-happy-person-and-this-is-a-good-experience-in- learning-who-I-am voice.  
  
"Willow!" Xander cried, his pitch high with panic. "Did you do that 'my will be done' spell again?"  
  
"What? No. I've been studying," she answered, guilt and annoyance matched equally in her voice.  
  
"Well, something is going on," he replied, out of breath. Willow could hear breaking glass in the background, and the sound of Anya shrieking. "I seem to be a demon magnet again!"  
  
"What? Oh, no, Xander!" Willow gasped. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Giles' place. I had hoped you'd be here. Oh, and Giles is blind again."  
  
"I'll be right there," she promised before rushing out of her dorm room and into the deadly Sunnydale night.  
  
***  
  
"Willow was unable to enter Giles' house because of the sheer numbers of demons and monsters surrounding it. They were banging on the door and windows, but it was apparent that none had been able to break in. Hiding out of view, she cast a spell that froze the creatures in place. It only lasted for a matter of seconds, but it bought her enough time to rush into Giles' home.  
  
She was immediately accosted by a terrified teenage boy and a thousand-year-old vengeance demon turned mortal. "I'm so glad you're here," Xander exclaimed.  
  
"You know this is all your fault, right?" Anya accused. "I'm not being mean or inappropriate," she added with a sidelong glance at Xander. "It's the truth. Your reversal spell wasn't nearly powerful enough. Try again."  
  
"I know, you're right," Willow said with a guilty sigh. Not only was she the world's worst girlfriend, but she was apparently the world's worst witch as well. "I'm a bad witch," she added. "A very bad witch."  
  
"Well, less of the Wizard of Oz analogies," - Willow cringed at Xander's accidental reference to her abandoning ex-boyfriend - "and more with the making me no longer a demon magnet."  
  
"Yes, and if you could cure my blindness while you're at it I would be much obliged," came Giles' sarcastic voice from the kitchen. At the sound of one of his windows breaking he added, "but do fix Xander's problem first."  
  
Correcting 'Xander's problem,' as Giles had so nicely put it, was easy with only the one spell to focus on at a time. The sounds of the creatures outside disappeared almost immediately, although Giles' window was still quite broken. When Giles' cure had been spoken, he scowled at the broken glass. "I take it fixing this will require more than baking cookies and detailing your car again?" Willow asked hesitantly. Giles didn't answer.  
  
They basked in a strained but happily monster free silence for several long moments, broken with Xander's loud exclamation of, "Oh, no!" He looked ill. "Buffy! We forgot about Buffy!"  
  
"Oh, you mean Buffy and Spike? Yes, they must be into some serious smooches by now!" Anya quipped, happy at the thought of anyone enjoying sexual pleasures, for she enjoyed them all so very much.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Spike were curled up together on the top of the stone sarcophagus. Buffy's head was nestled on Spike's bare chest, and she was sucking lazily at the fingers of his left hand. In his right hand Spike held a cigarette. Buffy released Spike's fingers long enough to take her own drag from the cigarette. She coughed. "What a nasty habit!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know I am but what are you?" Spike answered smugly.  
  
Amused by his answer, Buffy rested her head on his chest again, picking up where she left off on her finger-tasting. "Let's not ever be separated again," she gushed between tastes. Spike growled his agreement, pulling her tighter against his side.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Xander noticed when he entered the crypt was the clothing scattered about the floor. He noticed the suckling noises next. It was with great trepidation that he raised his eyes to the sarcophagus the noises emanated from.  
  
"Quick, Willow, cast the spell!" he cried in alarm at the sight he took in. "Oh, I am scarred for life," he moaned, covering his eyes.  
  
"I think its cute," Anya said, slipping her arms around Xander.  
  
"Not now," Xander pleaded. "I have never been less in-the-mood in my entire life!"  
  
Buffy drowsily lifted her head. "Oh, hi guys," she said before remembering that she was naked. She dove for Spike's duster, which was on the floor next to the sarcophagus.  
  
"Keep your eyes off my lady's backside, Whelp!" Spike growled as he saw Xander's eyes slip. Xander covered them again with his hand.  
  
"Well, here goes everything," Willow muttered, dreading the moment the Slayer and the chipped vampire would come to their senses. The gang knew the spell had worked when Buffy screamed.  
  
THE END.  
  
~ I need to thank my onee-chan for providing me with the first line of my story, her challenge to me. She hasn't yet picked out an author name, but when she does I will shamelessly promote her work. ~ 


	2. Something Newer 1 of 2

[Buffy/Spike][UE?] "Something Newer" Sequel to "Something Bluer" Challenge #14 (1/2) by Aisuru  
  
Title: Something Newer (1/2) - sequel to "Something Bluer" Author: Aisuru Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com Rating: PG13 Summary: What can I say? I love a challenge! So of course I am writing a one-hour answer to challenge #14 using Buffy as the main character. Please let me know what you think of it. @)--,--'--,--- I know that I played with the timeline a little bit (creative lisence). This story takes place after my fanfic "Something Bluer," which in turn took place about a week after the episode "Something Blue," where Buffy thought she was engaged to Spike! I am playing with the timeline because, in this episode, I am pretending Faith has already woken up from her coma and is in prison (I know this really didn't happen until Buffy and Riley were a couple). I am ignoring the whole body-switch thing. Please r/r!  
  
Challenge 14: Sorry! Buffy fans can't really do this one! Scene: Your 'Couple' gets drunk and watches re-runs of Buffy and Angel, then run amuck in town looking for vampires and thinking that THEY are Buffy and Angel trapped in a tragic romance.  
  
  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer was in a bad mood. A really, really bad mood. Probably the worst mood Willow had ever seen her in. She had been sitting on the couch, glaring at the television, and nursing a bottle of ice tea for hours. In fact, she had totally ignored Willow when she joined her on the couch.  
  
The episode ended. Buffy picked up the remote control and rewound the tape. As the archaic VCR whined its complaint at the task, Buffy finally turned to Willow. "Why me?" she asked.  
  
Willow could only give her a sympathetic look.  
  
Buffy continued. "It was bad enough that I thought I was engaged to Spike," at this Buffy held up her hand, silencing whatever Willow had been about to say, "and I know that was an accident, and I know you're sorry. The relapse: that was much, much, much worst." She gave Willow a look that conveyed how horrible it had been to wake up from the spell's relapse in Spike's crypt, her limbs sensuously entwined with his, in front of all her friends. "But now this?" Buffy motioned to the television with the hand holding the remote control.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have given you this tape," Willow said as Buffy pushed the play button once again.  
  
Buffy sighed as the opening credits to the drama, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was so new that it hadn't been broadcast yet, began. "No, I needed to know about this," she sighed. Then, more angrily, "I just can't believe Faith would sell me out like this! I mean, yeah, I tried to kill her, and I got her thrown in prison, but this just goes beyond anything she's done before." Buffy was silent for a few moments as the episode played on. At the first commercial break she muted the volume and turned back to Willow. "She has totally exposed me! I mean, just look at this! She's taken everything I put in my Slayer's diary about my life in Sunnydale and sold it to some television executive! It's all here: my real name and address, the slaying, descriptions of the Watcher's Council - I can't wait 'till they hear about this - and, talk about a low blow, my relationship with Angel." Buffy swallowed hard, her separation from her love still a fresh pain even with the passing of time.  
  
The commercial break ended, and Buffy unmuted the television. She stared at the screen blankly, sipping at her bottle of ice tea as if its caffeine goodness could ease her pain. Willow shook her head and left the room. She had to find a way to make this right.  
  
***  
  
Spike lounged in his favorite chair, the one he had salvaged from the dump, and was thankful yet again that Xander had given him the idea to get electricity in his crypt. He grinned broadly as he pointed the stolen remote control at the stolen VCR and rewound the tape he had stolen from a demon he had killed. He hadn't needed to kill the demon for the tape - copies of the first season were appearing everywhere in the demon community, before the episodes had even been shown on television. Someone had had a connection to someone in the production office, etc. These tools were a very important tool, as they documented the life and history of Sunnydale's very own Slayer.  
  
Spike pushed play and watched, yet again, the scene of Buffy (played by an actress, of course) engaged in a heated kiss with Angel (again, played by an actor). It may have been an actress, but Spike had clear memories of heated sex with the real Slayer, and he saw Buffy and himself when he watched the tapes. To him it was he and Buffy sharing the tragic forbidden love-lust relationship, vampire and Slayer, natural enemies and supernatural bed-mates.  
  
He shook his head roughly as the scene ended. He really should have been focusing on other information from the tapes, but all he could think about was sex with the Slayer. She had leapt out of his arms as fast as a vampire out of a pool of holy water when that spell had worn off, and he had played his part of being disgusted quite well, but the truth was he just wanted to see her again. "And I call Angel a poof," he complained, shutting off the television, grabbing a bottle of Vodka, and stalking to The Slayer's house.  
  
***  
  
When Spike arrived at her house, approaching the back entrance to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Willow casting a spell on the back porch. "More magic, Red?" he asked. "Haven't you caused enough trouble of late?"  
  
Willow jumped in surprise. "Oh, Spike," she said, looking at him with distrust. Sure, he was chipped now, but only a few weeks ago he had threatened to kill her and maybe turn her into a vampire. "Hi. I don't think it's a good idea to try to see Buffy right now." Willow looked back to the spell she had been casting.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't much care what you think," Spike answered, stepping around her and opening the door to the house. He grinned back at Willow when he encountered no mystical force field. "So, you haven't cast the uninvite yet?"  
  
"Obviously not," she answered, still focused on the spell. "Give me a moment and I'll see to that, too."  
  
Spike stepped back onto the porch. "You aren't going to engage us again, are you, Red?" he asked, suddenly very curious as to what the spell was and how it would effect him.  
  
"Just a little memory erasing spell," Willow answered. "To make Buffy forget about the engagement spell." Willow paused, looking up at Spike. "Both times."  
  
This annoyed Spike, but he tried not to let it show. "Hey, no fair letting her forget and leaving me with the memories," he complained, but he didn't really want to lose those memories. He also didn't want Buffy to lose those memories, but that wasn't the sort of thing Willow needed to know. He decided he'd better see Buffy quick before her memories were altered again.  
  
He found Buffy sitting on the couch, watching those same tapes. He grinned as he came up behind her. She didn't seem to sense his approach, so he shifted into his demon face and touched his fangs, ever-so-lightly, to the side of her neck. It wasn't meant to hurt her, so the chip didn't fire off. Buffy jumped, though, and he nicked her just a bit, totally on accident.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Buffy screamed, jumping from the couch, turning towards him, and delivering a powerful kick towards his head in one fluid motion.  
  
Spike ducked the blow and made a show of licking the droplets of blood off of his fangs before shifting back into a human mask, his eyes blue once again. "Couldn't help myself," he said with a smirk. "You really should be more on your guard, especially with your address now known by all the baddies in town."  
  
Buffy sank bonelessly back to the couch. "You know, that hadn't even occurred to me," she admitted.  
  
Spike sat down next to her, ignoring her glare. He took a deep swallow of his vodka before handing her the bottle. "Here you go, pet. This works a lot faster than ice tea."  
  
She grimaced, but took a drink anyways. "That is truly disgusting," she complained, handing the bottle back to him.  
  
Her attention was back on the television, and she was effectively ignoring the master vampire sitting right beside her. "We should talk about what happened," he said after a while.  
  
Buffy didn't even look at him. "Nothing happened. Nothing to talk about," she replied.  
  
Spike let out a growl of frustration. "Nothing happened?" He took another chug of the vodka. "I'll admit I've had better, but I wouldn't call that nothing," he lied.  
  
Buffy finally turned to look at him, and if looks could stake. She grabbed the bottle from him and took a deep drink of her own. When her coughing fit had subsided, she said, "I'm saying that nothing happened. End of discussion." She took another drink.  
  
"So you call that nothing?" he asked. "I suppose it was better with Angel?" He grabbed the drink away from her and tipped the bottle back.  
  
"How dare you talk about Angel! What he and I had was love, true love!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she snatched the bottle away from Spike.  
  
"Some true love, pet," Spike answered her, feeling a little twinge of regret - not a lot, just a little - for bringing up Angel. "He left you. I'm all you've got."  
  
"All I've got?" she questioned, shooting him a seething look. "No! There is no you and me. There is no us. It was a stupid spell and I am so glad it's over and if I'm never under the influence of another of Willow's spells it will be too soon!" She drank deeply, as if that would prove her point.  
  
It hadn't escaped Spike's attention that her voice was getting a little slurred. He grabbed the bottle away from her and finished it off. "You weren't even any good," she said, the alcohol speaking. Here eyes were fixed on the television once again. "Look at that stupid actress. 'I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer,'" she mocked the actress, "'and I fight the forces of darkness!' I mean, really, give me a break! I don't talk like that." She turned to Spike. "Do I?"  
  
Spike made a sound of dissent. "Naw. You're much cooler than her."  
  
Buffy grinned foolishly. "Yeah, I am." There was a pause, during which she squinted at the television. "Why aren't you in the show?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't in Sunnydale yet," he answered. "If I had been, you wouldn't have been messing around with my stupid sire, that's the truth."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she asked, her voice a challenge.  
  
"Damn straight!" he answered, wishing he had more alcohol.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she challenged again, very drunk - the alcohol had finally caught up with her - and it took Spike a while to remember the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, because I'd of drained you and turned you early in the game, and we would have left this sodding town to the Master and gone somewhere fun," he replied.  
  
Buffy actually giggled, turning towards him and letting her head fall on his chest. "Not if you were souled like Angel," she answered.  
  
"Okay then, if I was souled like Angel, I'd of had to of seduced you and helped you fight the Master, right? I could have done that."  
  
Buffy made a drunken sound of denial. "You as Angel? I'd like to see you try to seduce me!" she said, then reconsidered her words. "No, never going to happen."  
  
"Already did happen," he purred.  
  
She pulled away from him. "Yeah, under a spell. Not real."  
  
"Felt real," he said, leaning closer to her.  
  
"Wasn't."  
  
"Was real. Sure, we thought we were someone else, but everything we did was real, and I remember all of it."  
  
"So what you're saying is that anything done under the influence of a spell is still done?" Buffy asked, her head rolling onto Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Definitely," he answered.  
  
At that moment, the spell took hold.  
  
(end hour 1) 


	3. Something Newer 2 of 2

[Buffy/Spike][UE?] "Something Newer" Sequel to "Something Bluer" Challenge #14 (2/2) by Aisuru  
  
Title: Something Newer (2/2) - sequel to "Something Bluer" Author: Aisuru Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com Rating: PG13 Summary: What can I say? I love a challenge! So of course I am writing a one-hour answer to challenge #14 using Buffy as the main character. Please let me know what you think of it. @)--,--'--,--- I know that I played with the timeline a little bit (creative lisence). This story takes place after my fanfic "Something Bluer," which in turn took place about a week after the episode "Something Blue," where Buffy thought she was engaged to Spike! I am playing with the timeline because, in this episode, I am pretending Faith has already woken up from her coma and is in prison (I know this really didn't happen until Buffy and Riley were a couple). I am ignoring the whole body-switch thing. Please r/r!  
  
Challenge 14: Sorry! Buffy fans can't really do this one! Scene: Your 'Couple' gets drunk and watches re-runs of Buffy and Angel, then run amuck in town looking for vampires and thinking that THEY are Buffy and Angel trapped in a tragic romance.  
  
  
  
When Willow entered the living room after casting her spell, she was surprised to see Buffy and Spike sitting side by side on the couch, Buffy's head on Spike's shoulder, both of them staring at the television. On the television, actor-Angel had just saved actress-Buffy from three super- strong vampires that the Master had sent after her. Actor-Angel had been wounded in the fight, and actress-Buffy was taking him to her house to fix him up. Of course, actress-Joyce came home, catching actress-Buffy trying to hide the much older 'man.' After actress-Joyce went to bed, actress- Buffy brought actor-Angel to her bedroom, where he slept on her floor. Actress-Buffy wouldn't let him leave because she feared the super-strong vampires might be waiting outside her house for him. There was romantic tension as actor-Angel lay on the floor, listening to actress-Buffy sleep. Of course, he didn't sleep at night, but actress-Buffy wouldn't know that. Actress-Buffy hadn't yet realized that actor-Angel was a vampire himself.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked, wanting to find out if the spell had worked and Buffy had in fact forgotten her time spent romantically with Spike. She had to touch Buffy on her shoulder before the girl would look up at her. "Buffy?" she repeated.  
  
Buffy blinked before answering. Who was this girl? Oh, she remembered. Willow. Xander's friend. "Yes, Willow?" she answered, her voice still slurred.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Willow asked, noticing the empty bottle of vodka on the table.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure why Willow asked that question. She hadn't been hurt in the fight with the three big vampires. Only Angel had been hurt. "I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"Then shouldn't you be patrolling?" Willow asked. She took the remote control from Buffy's limp hand and turned off the television. Spike looked up then. "And you should go with her," Willow said, "since you love killing the demons so much." Willow realized that even though Buffy's patrolling was necessary, especially with all the weird rumors Spike had brought them from the demon community, it probably wasn't the best idea to send an under-the-influence Slayer out by herself.  
  
"Love killing the demons," Spike repeated Willow's words. He also recognized Willow: Xander's friend. Bookish. Very smart. Liked computers.  
  
"Patrolling," Buffy mused. "I need a stake," she finally said.  
  
Willow walked over to the weapons chest and pulled out two wooden stakes and two knives. She handed one of each to Buffy and Spike. "Go on, you two," she encouraged. "Go and make Sunnydale a safer place."  
  
Buffy and Spike gave each other a speculative glance before exiting the house and walking into the dangerous night of Sunnydale. They had walked several blocks in silence before Spike spoke. "You don't look much like Buffy to me," he stated, comparing the girl next to him to the one on the television.  
  
"I don't?" she asked. When he shook his head she continued: "Well, you don't look like Angel at all!"  
  
"Angel? Is that who I am?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you are here to help me slay. That must mean that you're Angel."  
  
"Okay, then I'm Angel," Spike agreed. They kept walking, stakes ready in their hands, but they found nothing to kill. "Maybe we should try the cemetaries?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Angel," she answered, and they took off for one of the many cemetaries in Sunnydale. It wasn't long before they came upon a couple of vampires. "Look out, evil undead, The Slayer is here!" she exclaimed before rushing at them. Spike rushed after her, joining in the fight.  
  
They had each dusted one vampire, despite Buffy's less than spectacular coordination, when one of the remaining vampires turned to Spike in surprise. "What the hell are you doing, Spike?" he asked. "You really are hunting your own kind! I thought it was a rumor, but you really are a traitor!"  
  
"Who are you calling a traitor?" Spike asked, vamping out and lunging for the vampire's throat. He drained the vampire quickly of borrowed blood before staking it through the heart. "And the name is Angel," he told the crumbling pile of dust that resulted, shaking off the game face.  
  
Buffy finished off the last of the vampires before turning back to 'Angel.' He had shaken off the game face before she'd even noticed it. "Oh, Angel, are you okay?" she gushed.  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?" he asked. He had an odd desire to call her pet and belittle her fighting skills, which had been a loose and drunken, but that seemed out of character for Angel so he chose to ignore the impulse.  
  
"Not a scratch on me," she grinned. "Let's find some more vampires to kill!" Neither of them noticed the shocked vampire, hiding behind a crytp, that ran away into the night.  
  
The next group of baddies they ran into were a cluster of ugly slime- covered demons. "Ewww!" Buffy complained. "I'll take a vampire anyday over these things!" She had managed to stab one of the demons, which let loose a howl as its slippery grey blood coated the blade of the knife. Buffy shook the knife, trying to rid it of some of the foul fluid, which dripped off of it in long sticky strings.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Slayer!" Spike exclaimed as some of the slime flew in his direction.  
  
Buffy gave him a strange look and, with an impressive movement, jumped over the demon, reached around it's bulk, and slit its throat. She grimaced as she pulled her arms back, dripping with Slime, and attacked another demon. Not to be outdone by the Slayer, Spike killed two more of the demons with a skill that made it look effortless. When the last demon had fallen, a slime-covered Buffy turned to a slime-covered Spike.  
  
"You never call me Slayer, Angel," she said with a pout. "You always call me Buffy."  
  
Spike thought about this for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Buffy," he said. "I'm not sure what came over me. Maybe this slime is having some effect on me. Come on, lets go to my place and wash this stuff off."  
  
They were in for a big surprise. Angel's apartment - for that is where they went - had been rented out to another family. The cute wooden plaque on the door announced that this was the home of the Johnsons's family. Spike had flung the door opened in confusion, only to be repelled by the invisible force field that keeps uninvited vampires from entering people's homes.  
  
Buffy had looked at him in amazement, taking a step back, and trying to clear the alcohol fog from her mind. "Angel?" she asked, her voice breaking in a squeak. "You're a vampire?" She jumped into a fighting stance and watched him warily, her voice getting tight with sorrow.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, a sad look in his eyes. "I am," he admitted, "but I'm a vampire cursed with a soul. I want to help you fight the Master and rid this planet of my kind. Please don't shut me out!"  
  
He was giving her a look full of so much longing and love that it melted the doubt in Buffy's heart. "All this time you have been helping me, when you could have been killing me," she admitted, "so I suppose I have to keep on trusting you, Angel."  
  
Spike's tortured expression broke into a smile as he grabbed the girl in a hug. Their lips met in a wonderous kiss, a kiss that Buffy felt had to be her first. The world was bright and shining and new. Angel liked her. She had hated this new town, her calling as the Slayer, all of it, but now she had a true partner. Of course, he was a vampire.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike, her fingers touching her lips. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "You're a vampire! This can't be right, can it?"  
  
Spike swallowed the lump that had entered his throat. "Oh, Buffy, I've never felt this way about anybody before. I have a soul, and I can love and do love you! But I'll never be able to give you a normal life, no picnics at noon, no days at the beach. With me it will always be darkness and shadows, and I want so much more for you."  
  
He turned away from her then, feeling utterly lost. He had found true love, and because he loved the girl he would have to give her up.  
  
"I'll never have a normal life," she argued, grabbing for his arm as he started to walk away. "And we can worry about what we feel for each other later. Right now, we have to stop the Master." She smiled up at him, still a bit drunk.  
  
Spike managed a watery smile. "Yes, you're right," he answered. "Let's go to the tunnels. That is where the Master is trapped."  
  
***  
  
Xander was surprised when Willow answered the door. "Where's Buffy?" he asked, panting and out of breath. "There is this weird rumor going around Willy's place."  
  
"She is out patrolling. Spike is with her," Willow answered. "What rumor?"  
  
Xander stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him, and rested his forehead in his hand. "Oh, Willow, please tell me you didn't cast another spell."  
  
"Why? What's happened?" she asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
Xander groaned and looked up at her. "The rumor is," he said, "that Spike and Buffy have gone crazy. Totally bonkers. They are in the tunnels daring the Master to come out and fight them."  
  
Willow could only blink.  
  
"And that's not all," Xander added. "Spike is calling her Buffy instead of Slayer. And Buffy."  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"Buffy is calling him Angel!"  
  
Willow had no idea what to say to that.  
  
***  
  
The two teenagers raced through the tunnels with record speed. "Oh, no, not again," Xander moaned as he took in the sight of the two, Slayer and chipped vampire, engaged in an embrace. Spike was peppering her face with tender kisses.  
  
"I don't understand, Angel," Buffy was moaning. "Everything is wrong."  
  
"I know, Buffy, I know." Spike looked around the underground lair, which was obviously abandoned and had apparently been abandoned for some time. There was no sign of the Master, no sign of Luke, no sign of any vampires of any kind.  
  
"Oh, Angel, all we have is each other," Buffy said, catching Spike's mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
Xander turned to Willow, speaking quietly to avoid attracting the odd couple's attention. "Okay, Willow, you set this right and then we're going to have a big talk about casting spells on Buffy."  
  
Willow nodded, whispering the words that would break the enchantment. She took two blackened crystals from her pocket, dropped them to the floor of the tunnel, and stepped on them, breaking them into pieces.  
  
The two lovers froze in their expression of their tragic romance, lips locked, tongues in each others' mouths, fingers grasping despirately at hips, buttocks. Their eyes shot open. This time it was Spike that pulled away first. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, and then, louder, "BLOODY HELL!" He took a step back, looking as if he wanted to crawl under something and hide, either that or break down crying. "Do you hate me so much, Red?" he asked her.  
  
"It was just a memory spell," Willow defended herself. "It was just supposed to make the two of you forget about the other spell. Besides, Spike, you told me you wanted to forget!"  
  
"Forgetting that spell is one thing," Spike said, a haunted look in his eyes. "But why the hell would you want to make me think I was the poof?"  
  
Xander laughed at the horrified expression of Spike's face. Spike glared back.  
  
"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Willow exclaimed. "Why did that happen?"  
  
"We were watching the television show," Buffy responded, grinning drunkenly. She thought this was funny. Willow wondered if she would still find it funny when she sobered up. "Then all of a sudden, poof! No memories at all. Except of the show. You called me Buffy and told me to patrol, so I did!"  
  
"So why did Spike think he was Angel?" Xander asked.  
  
"Buffy told me I was Angel!" Spike cried out. "Oh, I've got to get out of here. I can still remember thinking I had a soul, being the poof." He turned and ran out of the tunnels away from the group.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Spike's silly!" she exclaimed.  
  
(end second hour) 


	4. Something Truer 1 of 1

Title: Something Truer (sequel to "Something Bluer" and "Something   
Newer")  
Author: Aisuru  
Email: aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Another spell has been cast on poor Buffy, but this time   
Willow is not to blame. This spell was cast by a demon, and it is   
much more insidious: Buffy must act entirely on impulse! What will   
this do to poor Spike?  
  
  
  
Buffy had sobered up, and the events of the night before were no   
longer funny! At all. `Is this some cruel joke of the powers that   
be?' she wondered. `Spike and I keep being thrown together.   
Definitely not funny!'   
  
  
She tried then to focus on anything but Spike, but thoughts of Spike,   
much like the vampire himself, were not easy to ignore. She thought   
of his lips, his cool kisses, his talented hands, his talented   
tongue… `Whoa! Hold it right there!' Buffy thought, stopping in her   
tracks as if that would force the train of thought to stop as   
well. `I am so not thinking about this. Think about anything else!   
Think about… Giles! Yeah, thoughts of Giles are safe. Giles with   
his bookish ways and his British accent… British accent… Spike has   
a British accent…' It wasn't working.   
  
  
She forced her steps forward, all thoughts of the patrol she was   
supposed to be on swallowed up by thoughts of the vampire she loved   
to hate. This was unfortunate, for she didn't see the demon until   
she had almost walked into him. "Hey, look where you're going!" she   
shouted when a bulk blocked her path. She looked up just in time to   
see the demon throw a hand-full of powder into her face. She gasped   
in surprise, managing to breathe in a good deal of the substance,   
which resulted in a humiliating coughing fit. When she could finally   
right herself again, the demon was gone.  
  
  
"Oh, great!" she complained, turning around to leave the   
graveyard. "I guess I have to see Giles now." She had just exited   
the cemetery when she was struck by an impulse. She wanted ice-  
cream! She redirected her steps to the 24 hour convenience store.   
  
  
The bell over the door chimed happily at her approach. The inhuman   
patrons of the store – for no human citizens of Sunnydale were stupid   
enough to shop after dark – were not so happy at her presence, and   
decided to let her know just that. "I've been wanting a good fight!"   
she exclaimed, and set to work at kicking the collective butts of   
every inhabitant in the store. When the vampires had been staked and   
the demons scared off – she didn't feel like getting demon blood or   
other anonymous fluids on her clothes – she headed for the frozen   
food case.  
  
  
"Ice-cream!" she moaned with desire as she searched for and found her   
favorite. She grabbed a plastic spoon from the dispenser near the   
microwave, and headed to the cashier counter. "Give me some sugar,   
baby!" she exclaimed, setting the pint on the counter, but the   
cashier, who had also been inhuman, was nowhere in sight. With a   
shrug, she placed a five dollar bill on the counter and left the   
store.  
  
  
"Ice-cream!" she sighed as she shoveled spoonfuls of the icy goodness   
into her mouth. So cool and sensuous, just like… "Just like Spike!"   
she thought. "I want to see Spike!"  
  
  
She had almost reached Spike's crypt when another desire flooded her   
mind. She wanted to go swimming! The beach wasn't walking distance   
from Sunnydale, but Spike had a car…  
  
  
"Spike!" she yelled, slamming open the door to his crypt.  
  
  
Spike was sitting in his favorite chair watching the television.   
Luckily for him he had sensed her approach – it was hard to miss the   
smell of Slayer, after all – and had time to turn off the videotape   
of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and take a good chug of his vodka   
before she entered.   
  
  
"You come here to give it to me good about last night?" he asked with   
a snarl. "Wasn't my fault anymore than it was yours. Like I'd ever   
want to be Angel!" Spike wanted to spit from saying the name of his   
hated sire, but he had just cleaned the crypt, so he drank some more   
vodka instead.  
  
  
"Nope. I'm kidnapping you!" she exclaimed happily. She was happy   
because she was going to go swimming, but Spike didn't know this, so   
her mood was throwing him for a loop. He hid his confusion with a   
laugh.  
  
  
"You? Kidnap me?" he asked, his tone of voice expressing that such a   
thing wasn't in the realm of the possible. Then he remembered his   
chip, and that it would be very easy for her to kidnap him, and he   
decided that baiting her probably wasn't the best of ideas. Besides,   
her eyes had a funny look to them. Maybe she was under another   
spell; she did seem to be a spell magnet of late. "Why would you   
want to do that?" he asked instead.  
  
  
"Because I want to go swimming. You have a car. You are going to   
drive me to the beach!" She answered him in full confidence, as if   
there was nothing unusual about the command.  
  
  
"Swimming?" he asked. "Sorry to disappoint you, pet, but we vampires   
aren't big on the whole beach scene. Bad sunburns to be had there."  
  
  
Buffy's smile had dropped a little. "It is night. You are going to   
drive me to the beach now." She was still holding her pint of ice-  
cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, so she didn't bother   
showing him the stake she was carrying in the waistband of her   
leather pants. Instead she took a big bite of ice-cream to punctuate   
her words.  
  
  
Spike decided to get some clarification. "You want me, Spike, a   
vampire with a chip that isn't doing anybody and harm except my   
fellow beasties, to drive you, The Slayer, to the beach in the middle   
of the night so you can go swimming?"  
  
  
Buffy's smile brightened. "Yup!" She walked up to him, grabbing   
onto his arm, and pulled him out of the crypt. Spike managed to not   
drop the bottle of vodka. If he was going to spend the evening with   
Buffy, he was going to need it!  
  
  
He showed her where he stored his car, she made her normal negative   
comments about its age and ugliness and its blacked out windows. He   
threatened to not drive her to the beach if she kept up her   
complaining. She retorted by flinging a spoonful of ice-cream at   
him. Spike glared at her as chocolate ice-cream melted in his   
platinum blond hair. A curl came free of the gel and hung, dripping   
chocolate, over his eyes. He growled. Buffy laughed.  
  
  
Finally they were on the road, Spike grumbling and growling under his   
breath – that was more of a habit than anything else – and Buffy   
scraping the last drops of melted ice-cream from the bottom of her   
cardboard carton. Then she threw the carton into the car's back seat.  
  
  
"Hey! Have some more respect for the car!" he cried out in   
annoyance, trying to reach behind him for the carton, which was   
impossible to find amid all the clutter.   
  
  
"Hey!" Buffy mimicked. "Shut up!" She reached for the radio and   
turned it on. Making a face at Spike's station, she started fiddling   
with it, trying out every station on the dial for about 4 seconds   
before changing it to the next.  
  
  
"That is so bloody annoying!" Spike exclaimed. "I have half a mind   
to throw you out of the car. Without stopping first."  
  
  
"Ooh, I wonder how the chip would react to that!" she exclaimed. She   
turned the radio back to her station – the surfing had been done to   
ignore Spike – and began shouting along to the song. Slayers have   
many talents, but driving – and singing along with the radio – are   
not among them.   
  
  
Spike was very thankful when they finally reached the beach. The   
beach was, of course, closed, so there was nobody to yell at him for   
driving his hulk of a car over the protected dunes and parking right   
by the shore. "Here we are, Slayer. Now get out of my car!"  
  
  
"You're coming, too," she said, her smile – which Spike was sure was   
the result of a spell – back in place.   
  
  
"No way!" he disagreed. "I didn't bring any trunks! Besides, I   
already told you, swimming is not high on the list of vampire   
pastimes.   
  
  
Buffy slid across the bucket seats towards the vampire, opened his   
car door, and pushed him out and onto the sand with a strong Slayer   
shove. Spike growled up at her from where he lay, sprawled on his   
back, sand getting into his jeans and Doc Martins, but there was   
nothing else he could do to retaliate. `Damn chip!' he thought.  
  
  
What Buffy did next he could never have predicted. She jumped out of   
the car, her legs on either side of his hips, and started untying the   
strings that held up her skimpy tied-on top. It was obvious she was   
wearing nothing underneath. "What are you doing?" he asked her. He   
tried to scoot away from her, but a high-heeled foot pressed down on   
his chest, holding him in place.  
  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked. "We're going   
swimming. You didn't think I was going to go swimming in my clothes,   
did you?"  
  
  
Spike blinked. He hadn't thought about it at all. In fact, he had   
planned on driving off and abandoning The Slayer at the beach – after   
all, there was only so much he could do for fun these days.  
  
  
Then the shirt was off, and she dropped it onto his face. He started   
to lift the shirt off from over his eyes, but then he heard the   
zipper of her leather pants being lowered, and decided it was a good   
idea to just leave the shirt over his face. `No sense getting myself   
all worked up over her again,' he thought.   
  
  
He felt the leather fall onto his lap as she stepped out of the legs   
of her pants. Then she was tugging on his arms. "Skinny dipping is   
fun! Get those clothes off!" she said.   
  
  
He was helpless as she drug him to his feet, shoved him against the   
hood of his car, and began undressing him. In his surprise, he was   
no match for slayer strength. He kept his eyes closed. There was   
something in him that had always loved the dominate and be dominated   
parts of sexual play, and Buffy's rough treatment of him as she   
yanked his boots from his feet and pulled his black T-shirt over his   
head was having a physical effect on him. He tried desperately to   
shove her away when she reached for the button-fly of his black jeans.  
  
  
"Buffy," he said, trying to keep his voice calm as he struggled with   
her. "I think you're under a spell! You don't really want to do   
this!"  
  
  
Buffy looked up at him in surprise and laughed. "I threatened Willow   
with a painful death if she cast any more spells on me. She wouldn't   
dare!"  
  
  
"Then maybe something else did it," he reasoned. He slapped her   
hands away a little too roughly and got a nice shock to the brain for   
his trouble. When the throbbing in his temples subsided enough for   
him to be aware of his surroundings again, she was on the last button   
of his fly.  
  
  
"Ooh!" she teased. "Looks like you have something here for me!"  
  
  
He grabbed her wrists, firm enough so she wouldn't grab what it   
looked like she was about to grab, yet gentle enough that he hoped   
the chip wouldn't fire off. `It looks like it's all about intent,'   
he realized, as the chip failed to fire. He pulled her towards him   
so he could look into her eyes. "Did you run into anything that   
could have cast a spell on you? Maybe while patrolling?" He hadn't   
failed to notice that the leather pants she had been wearing – but   
wasn't wearing right now – had been the ones she wore for slaying.   
He also couldn't help noticing the feminine globes that were being   
pressed to his naked chest. He didn't bother trying to keep his eyes   
on hers. Buffy noticed and wiggled against him. Spike growled in   
response.  
  
  
"A spell!" he repeated, trying to get her attention. "Did you kill   
anything tonight?"  
  
  
Buffy smiled. "Several vampires. I also scared away a bunch of   
demons from the convenience store."  
  
  
"Anything unusual?" he asked.  
  
  
"Didn't even have to touch them. I showed up, killed the vampires,   
they ran." She tilted her head to indicate her clothes, which were   
laying in the sand at their feet. "I didn't want to get demon blood   
on my outfit."  
  
  
"Of course," Spike answered, as if he expected The Slayer to let   
demons go because she wanted to keep her clothes clean. Definitely a   
spell!  
  
  
"Okay, before that then," he continued.  
  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, wiggling her body against him as she did   
so. She knew exactly what she was doing. Spike struggled to keep   
another encouraging growl from escaping. Then her motion   
ceased. "There was this one demon…" she began.  
  
  
Spike was able to pull his mind back to the conversation, but only   
barely. "Yes?" he groaned out, a part of him wishing she would   
writhe against him, another part wondering why it was he cared that   
she not act under the influence of a spell.  
  
  
"It was really ugly. It had antlers like a deer, and they dripped   
with slime."  
  
  
`A chaos demon,' Spike realized. "Did you touch the slime?" he asked   
aloud.  
  
  
"What? Are you nuts?" she asked. Her hands, still held against his   
sides by his hands on her wrists, made little caressing motions   
against him. "That thing was gross. But he did throw some sort of   
powder into my face before it ran off."  
  
  
Spike straightened his arms, pushing Buffy away from him. Bad idea.   
Now he could see her breasts. He forced himself to meet her   
eyes. "And you breathed it in, right? Bloody hell, Slayer, why   
didn't you go to Giles or something? You're under a spell, all   
right!"  
  
  
"I was going to go to Giles' house, honest, but I really wanted some   
ice cream. Then I wanted to go swimming." She shifted her stance,   
grabbing his wrists so he was held by her and not the other way   
around. She pulled him off of his car. "I still want to go   
swimming," she announced. "Get those clothes off!"  
  
  
"No, no, Slayer!" he exclaimed, as she released his hands and lunged   
for the waistband of his jeans. He was able to grab her wrists   
again, and had to content himself with forcing her hands still   
against his hips. She smirked up at him, and he knew without a doubt   
that she could get free whenever she wanted.  
  
  
To be honest, he could think of few things more pleasant than helping   
her strip off his jeans and diving into the warm, caressing waves   
with the naked Slayer – well, the only thing better would be when   
they could do once in the ocean, things he could show her that no   
breathing man could do – but he wanted to do it when neither of them   
were under a spell. He was a sentimental vampire after all, filled   
with residual romantic ideas left him when William's soul left the   
body he inhabited.  
  
  
The spell Buffy was under, he now recognized, was a standard Chaos   
Demon spell, one that forced the person under the spell to act out   
their every impulse without thought. Put an entire town under this   
spell, and chaos and disaster were a certainty. Put The Slayer under   
the effect, and Sunnydale was left without a Slayer, at least for a   
few hours. Nothing the Watcher and the Witch couldn't handle, he was   
sure, so no worries there – not that he would really care if   
Sunnydale came under the influence of the Chaos Demons. Might make   
for a little bit of fun, especially since vampires are immune.  
  
  
What really interested him now was the fact that The Slayer, being   
forced to act out her impulses, had kidnapped him from his crypt,   
made him go on a road trip to the beach, had shimmied out of her   
clothes, and was now trying to divest him of his jeans so he could   
swim, naked, in the ocean with her. That meant that, spell or not,   
The Slayer really did want this, and anything that might happen   
between them on this night was an expression of her true feelings!  
  
  
"Okay," he finally agreed, removing his hands from Buffy's wrists and   
letting her undress him the rest of the way. She teased him about   
his physical expression of her taunting him; then she grabbed his   
hands and pulled him into the ocean after her. The water was still   
warm with the captured heat of the day, and as Spike was wrapped in   
its caressing embrace The Slayer captured his mouth in a blood-warm   
kiss.  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
